The End
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: I looked down at the blood on my hands. I had killed her. I had killed Hermione Granger. I looked down at her bloodied lifeless body. I loved her. DracoHermione WARNING VERY DARK THEMES EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT ONESHOT COMPLETE


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back and I apologize for not writing for so long. This is a very short one-shot and there will be no more to it. I'm warning you now before you read further that this fic will make you squirm. If you have any problems with any of my other fics **DON'T** read this. If you have a problem with death, sex or a combination of both hint hint **DON'T** read this. This fic is definitely not for the faint at heart and I will **NOT** be happy if any flames are sent abusing me for my obviously sick mind. I am very well aware I have a sick mind I don't need to be told about it in an abusive manner. Now on a happier note, I would like to dedicate this fic to Bree who was absolutely fascinated by the idea of this fic and for those willing to continue reading I hope you enjoy…

The End by Jayne Stepp

I pushed her against the wall.

"Malfoy." She pleaded.

I didn't listen to her. I lifted the knife.

"Malfoy! Please!" She yelled it this time.

I plunged the knife into her chest. Her scream was high pitched and terrible.

I looked down at the blood on my hands. I had killed her. I had killed Hermione Granger. I looked down at her bloodied lifeless body.

I loved her. I had loved her with all my heart. But she would never know that. She would never know that I use to watch her. I use to watch her when she was with all her friends. I use to watch her knowing that I would never become one of them.

I looked down at her. Her dark blood pooled around her lifeless body.

She was beautiful even in death. I felt tears form. I felt tears fall. It was horrible. I had lived a life never confessing my love for her.

I bent down and kissed her bloodied lips.

I lent over her lifeless form and let the tears fall freely. I had never meant to kill her. I never meant to hate her. I was forced to. Brainwashed by my own blood.

I put my cold hand on her warm cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

I knew it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I had just taken her short life away from her. I had taken something that was never mine to take.

I began to wipe the blood off her body. Cleaning all that I had caused.

I slowly began to undress her; revealing her to me. I let my unworthy eyes feast on her beautiful curves. Once she was naked I let my cold hands trace over her skin which still felt warm.

My hands came to the wound my knife had made.

I had hurt her.

I had killed her.

I pulled her bare body towards my chest and held her against my cold, black heart. She was so light and soft in my arms. Beauty exuded from her body.

My tears streaked down my cheeks. I slowly began to undress myself. I had to show her in some way how much I loved her. Dead or alive I was going to express how I really felt.

Her warm skin against mine was the wildest feeling I'd ever felt. I ran my hands over her smooth skin and took in every detail about her.

Her pale skin.

Her cascading curls.

Her beautiful eyes.

I let my hand find my already hard length and I slowly stroked it looking at her exquisiteness; her perfection. I needed her desperately and I needed to show her my feelings desperately.

She felt so delicate in my arms. I lent down and kissed her lips gently, demonstrating my feelings towards her. I wanted to show her that I was not the person that killed her; but the person that loved her.

I thrust into her, groaning at the pleasure. The world spun around me as I thrust into her again and again. I was with her; I was with the one I loved.

I pulled her body against mine and took her lips in a soul searing kiss. Heat was rising within me but I suppressed it. I wanted to savour the moment of being inside her. I wanted to draw out the expression of my love, however late it was in coming.

I let my hands wander up and down her back. My moans, the only sound breaking the silence. She was so tight; so warm; so perfect. I had her body crushed against my cool skin.

I could feel my climax rising, but I concentrated on holding off for as long as possible. I drew her knees up over my shoulders forcing myself deeper into her. The new depths I reached had me crying out in absolute pleasure. I spilled myself into her and was thrown off into oblivion. My breathing was rapid and my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

I held her close to me as our climax subsided. My laboured breathing the only thing filling the silence around us.

"Draco!" My Father's voice called

I didn't answer. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Draco where are you?" He called again

I couldn't just leave Hermione here.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

With her still in my arms I pulled the knife out of Hermione's chest and without hesitation plunged it into my own.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing?"

My father had just walked into the room.

I looked down at Hermione.

Then I knew no more.

THE END

**Authors Note: **Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you got my hint at the start. I hope I haven't scarred anyone and I would like to thank Bree and Caitlin for proofreading this for me. I would like to wish everyone a very merry Christmas as Santa's coming tonight YAY!! I hope he delivers exactly what your heart desires.

So until next time,

Jayne


End file.
